The Yo-Kai is a Yurei!?/Transcript
This is the episode script of The Yo-Kai is a Yurei!? song episode starts with Liam's team on holiday Meg Griffin: This is a nice place. Crash Bandicoot: I hope it is not haunted by ghost, mate. Milly: You said it, Crash. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope that this trip goes well. walks around with Liam Ryan F-Freeman: Say, Liam. You think I can master Mermadonna's abilities when she and I became Ryan-Mermadonna? Liam: Sure you can, Ryan. I got my camera with me. pulls out his camera looks around then he sees Sayo appear Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? What's that? Liam: I think it's... Ryan F-Freeman: A new Yo-Kai?! ???: What's a Yo-kai? Liam: It talks at least. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sorry I mistook you for a Yo-Kai. ???: It's okay. Ryan F-Freeman: My name is Ryan, Prime-prince of Friendship and boyfriend of Meg. This here is Liam. And you are? Sayo Aisaka: My name is Sayo Aisaka. Nice to meet you, Ryan. tries to handshake Sayo, but her hand goes through his hand Liam: What the..? Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. How come your hand can't touch my hand? Sayo Aisaka: Well, Ryan. Your hand goes through my hand because, I'm a ghost. Crash Bandicoot: Crikey, a ghost, but it's a friendly one at least. Ryan F-Freeman: You got that right. Milly: Wow. Who is that ghost? Crash Bandicoot: Extreme interest. looked up Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you looking up, Coco? Coco Bandicoot: I think it is one of those ghosts. Liam: Cool. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Sayo. I hope you will master my Yo-Kai Watch. I know you're a ghost, you think you can possess people? Sayo Aisaka: Yes, Ryan. I know if we could be friends, can I possess your body? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. I am okay with it. goes into Ryan's body and possess him. Ryan's eyes glow blue Liam: Whoa! Pinkipoo: Oh my! Crash Bandicoot: Extreme shocked reaction. Milly: Ryan? Are you okay? Ryan F-Freeman: (in his and Sayo's voice in unison) He's fine. looked in concern Mermadonna: Ryan, I hope you'll be okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Mermadonna. Sayo is in my body. Pinkipoo: In your body? Foiletta? Foiletta: That is new. Nodoka: I've never seen this before. Camellia: Wow, with Ryan in possession on Sayo, Nodoka could know her. Nodoka: Cut it out, Camellia, its embarrassing. Foiletta: Don't make me curse you! Camellia: Sorry.. Sayo: Is this Yo-Kai okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Sayo. How come I hear you when you're in me? Sayo: Liam? Liam: Yeah? Oh, hold on a sec, a Yokai is nearby. Use the Yo-kai lens and look around. Ryan F-Freeman: Sayo, you know you can control my body. Press the button on my Yo-KaI watch. Sayo: R-right! uses the Yokai Watch lens and in front of her she finds a silhouette of a yokai and revealed it, it resemble temples with arms, and a mustache, they also appear to be carrying a flag with them, it had a 3 lines on its flag, in particular has a bronze coloring. Coco began to look it up on her computer Sci-Ryan: Looks like she is learning, Sailor Earth. Liam: Indeed. Sayo: (with her's and Ryan's voice in unison) What is this? found the info and picture and it's name Coco Bandicoot: Here it is. That Yo-kai's name is Castelius III. CASTELIUS III TOUGH read its description, Sayo/Ryan got a closer look, while Castelius III was carrying something Coco Bandicoot: It says here that this Yo-Kai is one of the yo-Kai to unseal the legendary Yo-Kai Shogunyan. Sayo/Ryan: Wow. Castelius III: I have something for miss Sayo Aisaka. Sayo/Ryan: What is it? III revealed a Yokai Watch and his medal, Sayo jumped out of Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. That is cool. Liam: Sayo, that's your first Yokai Medal, and now you have a Yokai Watch. Castelius III: If you need my help to protect you, Sayo. Summon me with the medal and insert it to the watch. Sayo Aisaka: Sure. Ryan F-Freeman: And Sayo. Maybe you can join Liam's team. And I'll let you possess my body any time you like. Sayo: I was thinking about that since I have the Yokai Watch and my first Yokai Medal...count me in. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Liam could hug you. Athough you can hug him while you posses me. goes into Ryan and Sayo/Ryan hugs Liam Liam: Ryan, what do you mean by that? Ryan/Sayo: (in Ryan's Voice) I think she can touch and feel anything while she's in my body. Even if she is outside my body. Ryan/Sayo: (in Sayo's voice) He's right, Liam. And Ryan and I can get along. Crash Bandicoot: Nice one, Ryayo. Or is it Sayan? Pinkipoo: Extreme fusion. Crash Bandicoot: Hey, that's my line. Ryan/Sayo: like Ryan and Sayo Liam: I guess she will get along with us. Milly: Say, Sayo. When I fuse with Kyubi, I become a Yo-Kai named Milly-Kyubi. Ryan/Sayo: (in Sayo's voice) Wow. Meg Griffin: I know, right, Sayo. You feel happy with my boyfriend? Ryan/Sayo: Category:Ryantransformer Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts